


So Blue, So True

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: International Fanworks Day 2021 [4]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Crush, Awkwardness, Clint (Stardew Valley) is Blue, F/M, Fluff, International Fanworks Day 2021, Shane (Stardew Valley) Plays Matchmaker, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Clint struggles just speaking with Emily, but finds help in an unexpected place.
Relationships: Clint/Emily (Stardew Valley)
Series: International Fanworks Day 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115171
Kudos: 2
Collections: MinorFandomFest, Write My Rare Ships!





	So Blue, So True

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Rarewishes](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Rarewishes) collection. 



> Disclaimer - I don't own Stardew Valley. While I've written for this fandom prior to IFD 2021, I've not written for this specific pairing. There are only sixteen works for Clint/Emily at this time and only a small handful of those actually focus on Clint/Emily. I decided to use a prompt from the Write My Rare Ship prompt meme collection, but when I started I didn't have any idea where it would go and suddenly a particular heart event popped into my head.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Please don't include any dom sub type play.

Clint let out a deep sigh into his mug of beer, his eyes glued on the girl with the blue hair behind the bar.

Emily was, in fact, the exact opposite of him, with a bubbly personality and completely outgoing, though there was a rumor around the valley she did have eyes on the dark and boding Shawn or was it, Shane? In truth, the young man who moved in with Marnie recently was the kind of fix-it-up project Emily loved and adored while Cliff was not in need of fixing at all, or at least in any viewable manner.

In truth, he needed a fix so he might be able to approach her.

Of course, if anybody who might help in that regard might actually find out he was actually interested in Emily they might accuse him of stalking her. After all, he did come there night after night and just stare at her. Nobody would consider he simply couldn’t walk up to her, and that, despite _being_ ever slightly jealous of that guy he couldn’t quite remember the name of and the fact she did speak with him and see him as a potential improvement project, he simply wanted her to be happy.

Though for some strange reason Shane did also seem a lot happier, so perhaps they were already together. Clint let out yet another deep sigh into his drink, watching the droplets form on the mug rather than watching Emily and seeming for all appearances like a stalker.

“Hey.”

Clint nearly jumped out of his skin upon hearing another person’s voice. “Oh. Hi. Is it Shawn or Shane?”

“They are awfully similar, aren’t they?” the man stated, musing over what Clint said. “It’s Shane.”

“Okay. Then hi Shane.”

“Could I potentially get your help with a project?”

“A project?”

“I’m making a promotional video for Joja Blue. There’s a ten-k prize.”

“Oh. Sure.” Clint, after all, was a nice guy.

“See you and Emily tomorrow morning at nine o’clock sharp.”

“Wait. What?” In Clint’s mind, it didn’t seem as if said scenario would ever go well, but he felt said suspicions coming true first as he couldn’t say his name and then because he had the unfortunate luck of turning blue because of the Joja Blue cola he drank which involved him heading straight for the local clinic. He sat there in the lobby, waiting for Harvey to see him when Emily stepped in, a slight smile on her face. “That was embarrassing.”

“Just so you know, I like the color blue.”

Clint’s eyes blinked, realizing he’d actually managed to talk to Emily, so perhaps there was hope after all.


End file.
